IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Answer The Call 5
Ghostbusters: Answer The Call 5 is the fifth and final issue of a five part series by IDW Publishing. Plot "What Dreams May Come," Part 5! Grand Finale! By leaning in to everything that unites them and eschewing that which divides them, can the Ghostbusters turn the tables on "Schrecky"? In an attempt to save the city, the Ghostbusters venture into Schreckgespenst's nightmare-scape one last time, to defeat him on his own turf! *This is it! Don't miss the ladies from the 2016 film in their very own series! *Can they finally give "Schrecky" a taste of his own medicine or will Holtzmann's crazy new machine just kill everyone?! Maybe both, people. MAYBE BOTH. *And will Kevin ever get to be a real Ghostbuster? Or will he just wear the outfit really really well? Issue #5 Previews World 11/22/17 Cast What Dreams May Come, Part 5 Abby Yates Patty Tolan Erin Gilbert Jillian Holtzmann Doctor Kruger Kevin Beckman Equipment What Dreams May Come, Part 5 Proton Pack (2016) Dream Machine JH Modified Trap Locations What Dreams May Come, Part 5 Empire State Building (2016) Nightmare-Scape St. Paul's Chapel (2016) Development On October 17, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a preview of a variant cover by Jeffrey Veregge. TomWaltz Tweet 10/17/17 On November 22, 2017, February solicits revealed a logline and February 21 release date. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for February 2018" 11/22/17 On February 1, 2018, Corin Howell inked a cover with a Ghostbusters II reference. Rin237 Tweet 2/1/18 On February 6, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a preview of Cover A. TomWaltz Tweet 2/6/18 On February 8, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of the ladies shooting their throwers. TomWaltz Tweet 2/8/18 On February 9, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Holtzmann pushing a trigger. Rin237 Tweet 2/9/18 TomWaltz Tweet 2/9/18 On February 13, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP prefaced 'Freeeeeeeee Faaaaaaalllliiiiiiinnnggggg' then posted an inked version. Rin237 Tweet #1 2/13/18 Rin237 Tweet #2 2/13/18 On February 15, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Erin wrestling with a giant bug. Rin237 2/15/18 On February 19, 2018, Corin Howell posted WIPs of two background and of Patty. Rin237 Tweet #1 2/19/18 Rin237 Tweet #2 2/19/18 Rin237 Tweet #3 2/19/18 On February 22, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Patty, Abby, and Erin. Rin237 Tweet 2/22/18 On February 23, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of Holtzmann in free fall. TomWaltz Tweet #1 2/23/18 He also posted a colored page of the Ghostbusters firing. TomWaltz Tweet #2 2/23/18 On February 24, 2018, Corin Howell announced she was halfway through work on Issue #5. Rin237 Tweet 2/24/18 On March 8, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Erin smiling. Rin237 Tweet 3/8/18 On March 9, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Patty. Rin 237 Tweet #2 3/9/18 She later posted a WIP of the team being knocked back by something. Rin 237 Tweet #1 3/9/18 On March 12, 2018, Corin Howell posted part of a WIP of a blown up figure. Rin237 Tweet 3/12/18 On March 13, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Abby reading the riot act to someone. Rin237 Tweet 3/13/18 On March 14, 2018, Tom Waltz posted colored art of Dr. Kruger. TomWaltz Tweet 3/14/18 On March 15, 2018, Corin Howell revealed she had a page and a half left. Rin237 Tweet 3/15/18 On March 16, 2018, Corin Howell posted WIP of a background of buildings. Rin237 Tweet #1 3/16/17 She also posted a WIP of a happy Kevin suited up. Rin237 Tweet #2 3/16/17 Howell later announced she finished her work on the issue and series. Rin237 Tweet #3 3/16/17 On March 30, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel. TomWaltz Tweet 3/30/18 On May 1, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a completed page. TomWaltz Tweet 5/1/18 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is DEC170468. *Cover A **The cover features Erin in her professor outfit from the movie. **One of Peter Venkman's line "Hairless pets. Weird." in the episode of The World of the Psychic from Ghostbusters II is quoted. **Ira, who appears at the end of The World of the Psychic, makes a cameo. *Cover RI **The cover is Erin in Chapter 2 of the 2016 movie when she went to Abby and Holtzmann's lab. *Page 1 **The fears from Answer The Call Issue #2 are mentioned: ***Abby's fear of clowns and none of her life as a Ghostbuster was real. ***Patty's fear of creepy dolls and being alone. ***Erin's fear of bees, public speaking, and being a complete failure nobody believes. ***Holtzmann's fear of corporate America, conforming, and not being able to create. **Abby's description has a typo at the end - "and be a Ghostbusters" instead of "and be a Ghostbuster" **Holtzmann's craving for scrambled eggs is a nod to her discovery about the Dream Machine's capabilities in Answer The Call Issue #2. *Page 5 **Erin is back in her professor outfit from the movie. *Page 13 **Holtzmann quotes the "Yipee-kiyay!" catch phrase from "Die Hard". **Holtzmann alludes to Hans Gruber, the villain from "Die Hard", who quoted McClane's catch phrase as he fell to his death. *Page 16 **The Ghostbusters are no longer wearing the Dream Machine head bands in the real world. *Page 19 **Like in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream", the antagonist discounts the secretary who then helps capture him. *Page 20 **Kevin alludes to Ecto-1 and Ecto-2. **Erin alludes to Kevin unplugging his phone in Issue #2. **Holtzmann brings up the scrambled eggs she made with the Dream Machine in Issue #3 that only she and Abby liked. Also See *Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series References Gallery GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue5CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue5CoverBPreview.jpg|Cover B preview GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue5CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B preview lettered GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueFiveCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueFivePhotoCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue5Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents